Custom:Zeta
Infiltration Unit Zeta is a killer robot created by Eli Selig for the NSA in the year 2040. It disguised itself using holograms. Unbeknown to anyone, Selig had installed a module in Zeta's head that acted as a conscience. It was a while before the module activated and Zeta went rouge. Origin One of his missions involved investigating the terrorist group, Brother's Day. Zeta was to impersonate Eugene Dolan, an accountant with supposed connections to Brother's Day, while he was on a business trip. Looking through Dolan's files, he reported to the NSA that he was funding Brother's Day, posing as a charity, through an unknown donor. Zeta was ordered to stay with Dolan's family and find out the name of the donor. In the process, Zeta witnessed Dolan's daughter ride her first bicycle. In his Dolan guise, Zeta was called by Titus Sweete, a high-ranking soldier with Brother's Day, to make another transfer. Zeta tried to inquire on the name of the donor, claiming that it was new policy for the company but Sweete wanted it to stay anonymous, so Zeta had to comply. As Sweete and his aide left, the latter became suspicious but Sweete stated that Dolan is an "innocent pencil pusher". Determining Dolan to be innocent, Zeta aborted the mission. Unfortunately, as he was leaving, he ran into the real Dolan. To prevent his cover from being exposed, Zeta followed his directive to terminate Dolan. However, he instantly became overwhelmed by with his recent memories. He decided that he no longer could kill, as any one of his targets could be innocent. The NSA thought that Zeta had been reprogrammed by Brother's Day, so they set out to recapture Zeta before he could pull off his unspecified mission. Going Rouge Six days later, Zeta infiltrated Hamilton Hill High School posing as teacher Miss Martel, having bound and gagged her in her own house, until he was tracked down by Agent Bennet and the NSA. During the battle that ensued, Zeta's identity was exposed to the new Batman, Terry McGinnis. He eluded capture, and then was compelled to assume another identity to fulfill his agenda. Zeta abducted the High School's top-tier student Maxine "Max" Gibson, and hacked into NSA to pinpoint his homing beacon. Then he used the school's equipment to devise a filter to disrupt it. Even though Zeta possessed enough minutiae about Max's life to convincingly pose as her, he didn't know about Batman's secret identity. Faux Max's incoherent behavior didn't go unnoticed to Terry, who decided to follow the impostor. Zeta was holding hostage Max inside Chipcon. There, he explained to her that he did not wish to kill any longer. Max, however, dared him to corroborate his claims by disposing of his weaponry, and finding a way of self-defense that didn't involve the killing of others. Zeta complied with Max's request, and threw away all his guns. At that point, he was attacked by Batman in an attempt to rescue Max. Zeta was almost defeated by Batman, but subdued him. When Zeta inadvertently put him in harm's way, he immediately lunged to save Batman. Before Batman could thank him, the facility was raided by the NSA, and in order to evade capture, Zeta plugged a giant laser gun into himself and opened fire. Batman deterred him from killing anyone, and opened a hole on the ceiling, through which they escaped. After this rampant reaction, Batman was not fully convinced Zeta could overcome his programming to kill. However, Max was and she helped him to disarm his tracking device. Then she taught him how to combine physical traits of people he had previously impersonated, and thus creating his own identity. Zeta tried to get out of town. But when a passenger accidentally plunged a ski into him, he was exposed to the ever vigilant NSA. Zeta fought his way out, and was helped by Batman. When a chance to kill Agent Bennett arose, Zeta passed up and made a run for it. He was bombarded by a flurry of laser beams, pushing him down the roof of the building. Zeta created a hologram of burning wreckage so as to appear to be destroyed. Having witnessed the sincerity in Zeta's intentions, Batman allowed him to escape from the NSA. Clearing his Name Zeta decided to call the NSA directly to try to convince them that he no longer had a desire to kill. The NSA were still certain that Zeta's strange behavior was a result of reprogramming rather than sentience, so they sent agents out to try to capture Zeta, tracing his every call to Bennet. Zeta escaped and had managed to hide from the NSA until a laser shot forced him to reveal himself while protecting an escaped runaway named Rosalie Rowan. Badly damaged, Ro helped Zeta escape the NSA agents. Ro agreed to help Zeta find the scientists who created him, and in return Zeta vowed to help Ro find her family. Gallery of Variants